When processing a substrate in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, a vertical substrate processing apparatus for processing a plurality of substrates at one time is used. At the time of maintenance of the substrate processing apparatus, it is necessary to secure a maintenance area around the substrate processing apparatus. In order to secure the maintenance area, the footprint of the substrate processing apparatus may become large in some cases.
The present disclosure provides some embodiments of a technique capable of reducing a footprint while securing a maintenance area.